


as we were pulled under

by underscorepidge



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Dying In A Hot Tub, Drowning, Transformation, light gore, merman transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorepidge/pseuds/underscorepidge
Summary: post-dying in a hot tub. the three brothers find themselves going on an adventure.





	as we were pulled under

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet.  
> This is for princess-of-purgatory-and-bass on tumblr, who said she wants to see merman Palaye stuff. I hope this will suffice!

how they are pulled under by tide, swimming in sea of blue and regrets of the past. it’s sometimes hard to breathe, hands that grasp for release and reprieve. something magical tingles in the air.

emerson is first, overtaken by a fiery surge of pain, fight or flight instincts kicking in. legs that struggle in great effort to kick upwards, only to come out fruitless. breaking bone, skin fusing and falling away, as water fills his lungs. he can only scream so much.

sebastian is next, having sunk down farther. water, relentless in movement, fills him up and seemingly won’t stop, no matter his grasps for help and guidance. his arms are burning, feeling like melting, as all he can really see is red. his protests and fighting spirit flickered out so soon, as he curls up and waits for home. emerson soon joins him, gaze unfocused

remington is last, panic taking over all other senses. he can hardly breathe or try not to cry, when he sees his brothers at the bottom. tails, fins and gills, what has become of them. the water gets heavier as he kicks as best as he can, before pain gets the better of him as well. he sinks as well, a few tears escaping. it’s almost too much for him to bare.

as three brothers, changed in ways that scare them so, sleep on the sea floor, another chapter begins in due time.

**Author's Note:**

> Pain.png
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> You can also contact me on tumblr at babydoll-leith


End file.
